Reflexiones de un Hispano
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Serie de 15 Drabbles acerca de las reflexiones de México y su relación con otros países :3! Tambien los Neutrales tuvieron su momento en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. 15vo Capítulo: Dia de Muertos México/paises XP
1. Pensamientos

**REFLEXIONES DE UN HISPANO**

**Cap. 1**

**Palabra #1: Pensamientos  
**

-------------------------------

Era inevitable que en su mente no cruzase la idea de que hubiese sido de él si el abuelo Imperio Azteca no hubiese desaparecido, o si España jamás hubiese pisado territorio americano… Lo más probable es que cualquier otro extranjero, ya fuera asiático o europeo habría intentado aprovecharse de él de una u otra manera, apoderándose de sus riquezas y destruyendo su cultura a más no poder…antes tenía tanto futuro, pero ahora dependía de Estados Unidos en demasiados ámbitos…

¿Desde cuándo México perdió su grandeza, su poderío, su espléndido porte y su imponente ser?... Eso es algo que Peter Rivera lleva preguntándose a lo largo de su existencia.

-¿Otra vez intentando entrar a mi casa, Peter?-reprendió el yankee con una mueca en su rostro al ver al mexicano, de cabellera castaña y ojos avellana, cruzando la barda que separaba su territorio con el del rubio más alto.

Sin embargo, el latino sólo atinó a levantar su mano, mostrándole el dedo anular, acomodándose debajo de un árbol y librándose de sus propios problemas internos con tan sólo cerrar los ojos.

Alfred se limitó a suspirar y dejar las reprimendas para cuando el moreno se despertase, acomodándose a su costado y sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano, mostrando expresión triunfante al identificar un pronunciado sonrojo en el rostro ajeno…

Tal vez…el ser conquistado no fue del todo malo...TAL VEZ.

--------------------------------

Bueno, este es el primer Fanfic de Hetalia que escribo, sin embargo, como pueden ver, el personaje principal no se trata de alguno de los personajes ya creados, sino un personaje Propio: México/Peter (Pedro) Rivera.

Espero que lo disfruten n,n!!!

Sus review son mi inspiración 3~!!! tambien se aceptan sugerencias de que quieren que sea el próximo episodio :3

JA NE~!


	2. Cumpleaños

**REFLEXIONES DE UN HISPANO**

-----------------------------------

**Título:** Cumpleaños

**Claim:** México, US, UK, Canadá, Cuba, Francia, España

**Advertencias:** Nada mortal.

**Palabras:** 960

-----------------------------------

Terrible, insoportable, pesado...

Era la única manera con la cual podía describir tan fatídico día. A pesar de que fuese 15 de septiembre, víspera de su cumpleaños, los problemas que agobiaban a su nación no parecían tener descanso.

Había tenido que asistir a la Cámara de Diputados para escuchar las propuestas sugeridas con el fin de poner un alto a la crisis monetaria, sazonada últimamente gracias al incidente con la influenza H1 N1; sin embargo, no difirió mucho ésta de las pasadas, puesto que gritos, maldiciones y negaciones recorrieron las bocas de los políticos fragmentados en los partidos predominantes dentro del país.

Nada cambiaba…

No es que él fuera un inútil, ni mucho menos; pero comenzaba a pensar que los miembros de su casa realmente lo odiaban: vendiendo a países extranjeros sus mejores materias primas y comprando productos procesados externos ajenos a los que él se encargaba de crear; huyendo a las viviendas de unos furiosos Canadá y Estados Unidos; posicionándole en uno de los últimos lugares en educación y los primeros en enfermedades como SIDA y obesidad; despreciando y descuidando datos de la cultura de su país, poniendo en segundo plano sus momentos de mayor resplandor (como cuando aún vivía con el abuelo Imperio Azteca y la abuela Imperio Maya).

Y esas sólo eran algunas de las tantas razones por las cuales su pensamiento giraba en torno a aquellas ideas…

Sin más, dejó que un pesado suspiro emanase de sus labios resecos por la insaciable sed que le acosaba en aquella calurosa noche, rebuscando las llaves de su casa en las bolsas del pantalón e imaginándose a sí mismo tranquilo, extendido sobre el sofá mientras bebía algo de atole de chocolate y comía un humeante y delicioso tamal de masa, en espera de los fuegos artificiales y los gritos de algarabía y emoción de su pueblo al celebrar 199 años de libertad fuera del yugo español.

Introdujo la llave al picaporte, canturreando con alegría el himno de su país al recordar tan alegres momentos donde la soledad era su incondicional acompañante; pero el sonido de los paquetes de confeti y serpentina tronando junto a los coros de voces gritando '¡Feliz Cumpleaños!' provocaron que perdiese el equilibrio y su trasero tuviera un repentino encuentro con las baldosas de su pórtico.

Allí, frente a sus ojos llorosos ante la alegría, la incredulidad y la sorpresa, estaban algunas de las personas que guardaban cierta relación con él, ataviados con ropas de mariachis, bigotes falsos, ruidosas matracas y sombreros de mimbre con las palabras 'Viva México' escritas en los colores representativos de su bandera.

-¡HEY! ¿Estás bien, Pedro?-Observó como Alfred se plantaba frente a él, tendiéndole su mano enguantada en conjunto con una de sus enormes sonrisas; a sus espaldas Arthur sonreía de medio lado con los brazos cruzados, junto a un alegre Mathew que abrazaba a su inseparable oso polar, disfrazado con prendas de su época prehispánica.

-Ah…Si…p-pero, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-sus murmullos titubeantes reflejaban lo grave de su situación, y sus mejillas coloreadas como dos cerezas maduras eran razón de risas de burla y comentarios cariñosos a su persona.

-¿Para qué crees tú que estamos aquí, mí estimado aquí?-Francis sólo recibió aquel rostro sumido en la duda y el desconcierto, negando con la cabeza sin dejar de lado su conducta seductora y vivaracha.

-Hoy es cumpleaños de Pete, ¿no?-la sonrisa en los labios de más joven de los hermanos Vargas atrajo la atención del mexicano, atinando a asentir, todavía sin comprender el PORQUÉ su casa parecía sede de conferencia mundial.

-¿Es tan complicado deducirlo, Pedro?-Cuba se arrimó con una botella de tequila en mano, golpeándole la espalda con algo de fuerza al castaño casi al punto de amenazar con derribarlo-¿Es acaso que un país tan fiestero como tú no festeje su propio cumpleaños?

Antes de que el muchacho pudiese formular alguna pregunta o maldición en su idioma, los brazos de Antonio lo tomaron por los hombros, revolviéndole cariñosamente la melena y hacer que los ojos chocolate se centraran en él.

-A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no está mal hacer una tregua en el cumpleaños de uno de los nuestros, ¿cierto?

Ludwig, Kiku, Yao, Iván e incluso Lovino (su 'hermana/madre adoptiva XD) le dieron a razón al amante de los tomates.

De un segundo a otro, la puerta de su morada se volvió a abrir, y tras ella el resto de los países de Centro y Sudamérica canturreaban y danzaban alegres, felicitando uno tras otro a su compadre, iluminando la estancia con sentimientos de alegría y un patriotismo que no les pertenecía.

Sin más, Pedro se rindió ante sus esfuerzos por descubrir las 'razones ocultas' tras la presencia de todos aquellos con los que solía convivir, alzando la botella de tequila y dando la pauta para que la fiesta comenzara.

Canciones, gritos, risas y comida volaba por toda la habitación a pos de la celebración; el tronar de los fuegos artificiales en el exterior les contagió las ganas de disfrutar en el patio trasera de la vista y los colores y tintaban el cielo. Sin previo aviso, el latino cumpleañero se trepó sobre el tejado de su hogar, ya algo pasado de copas, y con el puño en alto y la botella en la mano contraria, se alzó frente a los invitados, siguiéndole la corriente ante la emoción del momento.

-¡VIVA MÉXICO!-exclamó acompañado casi de un brinquito que provocó carcajadas a los demás países.

-¡VIVA! –respondieron el resto en coro, con sus copas alzadas, las matracas cantando y los sombreros de mimbre volando.

A pesar de todos los cumpleaños que había tenido, no recordaba alguno en el cual se sintiera más feliz, más completo, más vivo y más orgulloso de ser mexicano.

------------------------------------

Segundo Episodio~!

Ejem, apenas publiqué mi historia, pero ya que estábamos a un paso de la Independencia, me pareció buena idea escribir sobre eso ^^; despues de todo, es el cumpleaños de mi personaje (ya que, a pesar de que hubiese desde antes, era 'Nueva España' y no México; como pasó con el Sacro Imperio Romano)

Bueno, ahora si me marcho, espero que les haya gustado :3

Y recuerden que sus reviews son mi inspiración :]


	3. Conquista

**REFLEXIONES DE UN HISPANO**

**Cap. 2**

**Palabra #2: Conquista**

**---------------------------------  
**

Los enormes ojos canela se mostraban inundados en lágrimas, mientras sus pequeños brazos sostenían con reticencia la figura cansada, herida y ensangrentada de su querido abuelo.

Jamás había cruzado por su mente la idea de que su familia fuera por completo arrasada…a pesar de sus poderosos y fieles guerreros, su espíritu de lucha y el poder de los dioses; no resultaron demasiada resistencia contra los monstruos de piel blanca, sus armas de fuego y sus hechizos que hacían caer a gran parte de la población con enfermedades extrañas e incurables.

-Ríndanse, no pienso seguir atacándolos si bajan sus armas-Los labios de Antonio se curvearon en una sonrisa suave y comprensiva, pero que eran completamente vanas para el muchacho de ojos de Jaguar y piel canela.

La pequeña y feroz fierecilla comenzó a lanzar maldiciones en su lengua natal, dejando escurrir por sus mejillas el dolor que estaba sufriendo sus tierras y su gente en aquellos crueles días. Alargó sus manos hasta el cuerpo de su abuelo y las bañó en su sangre, ignorando los balbuceos del ejército español que lo tachaban de bárbaro y caníbal; untó el líquido carmesí por sus mejillas, tomando la lanza y el casco con cabeza de águila de uno de los soldados, empuñándola contra el español y abalanzándose en su contra, pegando al aire su grito de batalla.

Aunque esos arranques infantiles de ira y dolor no podían considerarse como combate propiamente, el imperio Mesoamericano estaba mas que indispuesto a perder su patrimonio, poderío y honor sin antes pelear, sacrificando la última gota de sangre; sus riquezas, su patrimonio, su historia y sus dioses…era su deber protegerlos hasta que no pudiera moverse más.

Sin embargo, 'La Nueva España' todavía era muy pequeña e inexperta por sí misma frente a la tecnología Europea, terminando en malos términos con España como su hermano, e ignorando que fue de los restos de su amado abuelo y las demás respetables culturas...

------------------------------------------


	4. Americano

**Reflexiones de un Hispano**

**Claim:** USA/México  
**Extensión:** 426  
**  
**

----------------

**Cap. 4: Americano**

Los ojos avellana de la joven nación miraban con cansancio y desdén la lámpara que alumbraba tenuemente la estancia; su cuerpo canela, oculto entre las cómodas sábanas de algodón, titiritaba por el inusual clima que acompañaba el manto blancuzco en el exterior de la ostentosa casa, renuente a sacar algún otro miembro ajeno a su cabeza.

Por más veces que terminara en esa casa, ese cuarto o sobre esa cama, no lograba acostumbrarse del todo; se sentía ajeno, desprotegido, abandonado en territorio enemigo, propenso a cualquier otro ataque, uno más potente que el que, no hace mucho, lo había agobiado.

-Si el abuelo estuviera vivo, el verme aquí, así, lo regresaría a su tumba-musitó frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras un par de brazos pálidos y más fornidos que los suyos lo apresaban posesivamente-¿Qué quieres ahora, Estados Unidos?

Una mueca de inconformidad deformó las facciones del 'héroe', que para el joven hispano, no era más que un país caprichoso y aprovechado, cuyas intenciones se refugiaban en una máscara de caridad y bondad.

-¿Aún sigues con eso, Pete?-el mexicano se movió, dándole un codazo en las costillas para quitárselo de encima, pero el yankee, muy por el contrario, apretó el agarre del delgado cuerpo para dar a conocer su imponencia y su faz desnuda.

-¿A qué te refieres, Alfred?-contestó sin siquiera volverse a verlo, aún sabiendo a dónde iba esa conversación.

-A que sigues llamándome Estados Unidos-musitó con un puchero, que fue contestado con un bufido-¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que el resto y me llamas América?

-Cuando dejes de usarme como tu juguete sexual cada que cruzo la barda de tu casa para pedirte ayuda o cuando dejes de chantajearme, extorsionarme y engañarme para obtener lo que quieras.

Con el dolor en su trasero aún palpable y su caminar asemejado al de los pingüinos, se puso de pie no sin antes asestar un golpe en la cara de Alfred, haciendo oídos sordos a las réplicas, pucheros y berrinches del rubio por su comportamiento rebelde y 'poco adorable', después de un 'momento romántico'…según él.

Tomó sus cosas y sin más, cruzó el umbral de la habitación tras lanzarle mil y un maldiciones en su idioma, azotándole la puerta en cara y sonriendo complacido al escuchar que le había lastimado la nariz.

Jamás aceptaría nombrar al estadounidense como los demás países lo hacían para acortar su nombre…ni cuando algún terremoto separara la casa de aquel pedante del continente…después de todo, tanto él como el resto de sus hermanos eran americanos.

----------

Kukuku~ Aunque hubiere empezado con una escena fanservice, mientras escribía, se me ocurrió mencionar este detallito :3. No sean de los que llaman a USA como America :o!!! no sean incultos, que todos somos americanos~!!!

Ejem XDD! Reviews, sugerencias o reclamos son bien recibidos ^^!!

recuerden que ustedes son mi musa 8D~

JA NE!!


	5. Hermano

**Reflexiones de un Hispano**

**Claim:** España/México  
**Extensión:** 500  
**  
**

----------------

**Cap. 5: Hermano  
**

Amaba a su hermano.

A pesar de los problemas que ocurrieron en el momento en que se conocieron, o la forma en la que quedó bajo el yugo del torero; la pequeña colonia española no podía ignorar que sentía cierta estima hacia quien ahora era su hermano mayor.

Comprendió que no fue idea de Toni el invadirlo, sino una voluntad de los reyes que él cumplió al pie de la letra; también que detestaba verlo triste o herido, ya que le visitaba frecuentemente para ver el estado en que se mantenía, tal vez de una manera un tanto obsesiva; incluso, en uno de sus viajes, conoció a su hermana/madre adoptiva, que resultó ser un chico trigueño, quejumbroso pero que siempre se ruborizaba cuando el español le hacía cariños.

-¡Pedro!-Soltó sus crayolas y dejó sus dibujos con vestigios prehispánicos para volverse emocionado a la puerta de su alcoba-¡Llegué!

-¡¡España!!-exclamó eufórico, tan metido había permanecido en sus propios asuntos que olvidó completamente el vislumbrar el puerto por la ventana de su cuarto y ser el primero en saludarle apenas encallara-¡Bajo de inmediato!

Emocionado, cogió una pila de papel que tenía acomodada debajo del escritorio y salió como alma perseguida por el demonio, alterando al pobre español que le veía bajar los escalones casi ciego por tantas hojas coloreadas en sus pequeñas manitas y a grandes zancadas.

Pasó demasiado rápido.

La diminuta figura de piel canela y cabellos castaño rojizos volaba por los aires al haberse tropezado con su propio caminar, dejando los pedazos de papel dispersarse. Cerró sus ojitos con fuerza ante el temor de la caída, pero ésta jamás llegó a tocar ni una diminuta parte de su cuerpecito.

-España… ¡Toni! ¡¿Hermano Toni, Estás bien?!-la colonia se recompuso, bajándose tan pronto como pudo del adolorido cuerpo de su hermano, pero éste sólo sonreía, alzando su mano para tratar de apaciguar los deseos de llorar de Nueva España.

-Sí, no me ocurrió nada grave. Pero… ¿por qué habías bajado con todo eso en tus manos? Pudiste haberte lastimado…

Pedro descendió su cabecita, aferrando las manos a la ropa europea que ahora protegían su cuerpo del frío, brotando lagrimitas de sus ojos que se desenvolvieron en un sollozo infantil, al que el amante de los tomates no supo cómo reaccionar.

Pero al ver lo que traía su niño, lo comprendió, acurrucándole mimosamente en sus brazos y llenándole de cariños y palabras cariñosas.

La mayor parte de las hojillas de papel tenían mensajes ilegibles para él, algunas otras con poseían frases cortas y mal estructuradas en castellano; y por último, pero no menos importantes, una pila de hojas dispersas que tenían distintos dibujos de España tomando la mano de la traviesa colonia, ambos cantando, comiendo queso y pan, jugando o tomados de la mano.

No cabía la menor duda, Antonio amaba a su hermano pequeño, tanto que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

Por eso mismo, Peter adoraba a su hermano mayor; porque él siempre daría lo mejor de sí por hacerlo feliz.

-----------------

Bueno, últimamente he estado teniendo varias ideas de cortos :3 y trato de plazmarlas lo mejor posible para publicarlos tan pronto como termine.

Espero que éste también les hayua gustado. A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho España a México, me es imposible odiarlo -.-...y si lo vemos bien, todo fue idea de los reyes de España, no del lindo Toni owó!!!

En fin XD. Sus reviews son bien recibidos~!!!

JA NE!


	6. Cerveza

**Reflexiones de un Hispano**

**Claim:** Alemania/México  
**Extensión:** 224  
**  
**

----------------

**Cap. 5: Cerveza  
**

El sonido de un par de voces estruendosas y entretenidas embriagaba divertidos el pulcro y elegante ambiente que predominaba dentro de aquel pub. Miradas curiosas, de reproche o interés se volvían hacia la barra donde el bar tender pulía desinteresado la vajilla que era rolada cada ciertos minutos por los bebedores compulsivos a los que ya estaba habituado.

Repentinamente, una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro, tomando los dos tarros vacíos de cerveza antes de que sus clientes pudieran caer en cuenta de su ausencia, rellenándolos y colocándolos de vuelta en las manos de sus dueños, que instintivamente tomaron las agarraderas y se zamparon más de la mitad en un solo trago.

-¡No cabe duda, Alemania, que la cerveza de tu casa es realmente exquisita~!-felicitó el joven americano, limpiándose bruscamente los restos de cerveza de los labios con un movimiento de su brazo-¡Más~!-exigió ligeramente tambaleante, con las mejillas tintadas completamente de rojo y sus ropas mal acomodadas.

-¡Otra ronda para los dos, máster!-dictaminó el germánico dejando con un golpe la garrafa en forma de barril sobre la fina madera y permitiéndole al hombre de vestidudaras elegantes ejecutar su labor.

A pesar de la imagen seria, correcta y ordenada de Alemania, todo se iba por el desagüe cuando compartía ciertos momentos de calidad con su compañero de bebidas; guardando aquello como un secreto entre Pedro y él.

----------------

Ok, este es muy corto, pero fue una idea rápida que se me ocurrió XD. México es demasiado fiestero, y muchos de los mexicanos aman la cerveza; por eso pensé: ¿Que pasaría si él y Alemania se juntasen~?

Esto prueba que ni siquiera Ludwig se resiste al ambiente de los mexicanos!! jojojo~X3

Espero sus reviews 8D!


	7. Nombre

**Reflexiones de un Hispano**

**Claim:** Mención de varios de los imperios mesoamericanos  
**Extensión:** 490  
**  
**

----------------

**Cap 7:Nombre**

Algarabía, gritos y regocijo flotaba sobre los imponentes y feroces pueblos mesoamericanos, quienes habían hecho una pausa para asistir a tan magnificente evento.

El Imperio Zapoteca, el Imperio Huasteca, incluso el imponente imperio Inca y el anciano imperio Olmeca fueron incapaces de ausentarse durante aquella presentación. Un nuevo pueblo había nacido, y dormitaba adorablemente entre los brazos de su madre, el Imperio Mixteca y su padre, el Imperio Teotihuacano.

-¡Alabado sea el regalo que nos han entregado nuestros dioses!-el imperio Azteca penetró en el recinto con los brazos abiertos y el rostro deformado alegremente por una sonrisa, acercándose vivaracho para tomar a su sobrino en brazos, siendo reprendido por su esposa ante el barullo que perturbaba el sueño de la criatura.

-Ten más cuidado, el bebé esta dormido-musitó la elegante dama mientras se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo oídos sordos a los pucheros y reclamos de su marido-Muchas felicidades a los dos.

-Gracias-vivaracho, Teotihuacan contestó a la menor, atrayendo un poco más a su esposa al abrazarla por los hombros-estamos muy orgullosos.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo piensan llamarlo?-la pregunta del zapoteca quedó en el aire mientras la tensión del ambiente aumentaba a creces, a pesar de que el niño ya había nacido, no tenían idea de cómo le iban a poner.

-¿Qué tal Monte Albán? ¡Es parte del territorio de su madre!-pero la sugerencia del huasteco fue ignorada mientras el resto ideaba uno que fuera más apropiado.

-Tras varios minutos de, literalmente, quemarse el cerebro en busca de una respuesta adecuada, un suspiro colectivo fue todo lo que lograron sacar, sopesando y desechando ideas, puesto que apenas era una aldea pequeñita, cerca de los territorios de la casa del Imperio Azteca.

-¿Y qué tal Mexica?-todos se volvieron con mala cara al ilustre y vanidoso imperio Azteca; pues, aunque fuera conocido entre ellos con el más poderoso, también se trataba del más pedante.

-Esa es sólo otra manera de decir tu nombre, ¿sabías?-musitó la mixteca arrullando al bebé que amenazó por unos segundos en despertar.

-Puede que esté cerca de tus territorios, pero no es tu hijo, y tampoco será parte tuya-soltó mordaz el padre de la criatura.

-Esta vez no lo digo por esa razón-aquella aclaración los dejó pasmados, dándole paso a continuar-como todos nuestros pueblos, usamos al resto como peldaños para nacer y crecer; y no me molestaría que éste niño llegara a ser el que ocupase mi sitio cuando fuese mayor. SI cambia su nombre, será por su deseo, pero hasta entonces, le aseguro un puesto en mi casa.

Todos se miraron entre sí, encontrándole sentido a las palabras del moreno de cabellera obsidiana. A partir de ese día, el niño fue declarado como parte del imperio Azteca; sin embargo, las posiblidades de que el pequeño se convirtiera en el futuro regente de los imperios mesoamericanos quedó como simples palabras al viento, siendo arrastradas a un oscuro y profundo abismo donde permanecieron en luto sus esperanzas, sueños y su familia…

-----------------

Si, no me he equivocado :3!!! En realidad, el imperio Olmeca es el abuelito de lo que ahora conocemos como México, y el Imperio Maya y el Azteca son propiamente sus tíos. Sin embargo, como los Olmecas desaparecieron antes de que el niño tuviera conciencia, suele llamar a los anteriormente mencionados como sus abuelitos. Espero que no se hayan hecho bolas n,n.

¡¡¡OMFG ;A;!! ¡¡¡Hay cada vez más gente que lee mis desvaríos XD!!!

Me alegra eso, en especial porque todos somos mexicanos que nos gustaría ver una versión más alegre e interesante de la historia de nuestro pueblo n,n

Esta vez se me ocurrió esto. Ya que el imperio más importante era el Azteca, y los sobrevivientes de nuestra gente fueron mayormente de aquellos, pensé que sería bueno que él mismo fuera el que representara a Hetalia. Pero como el imperio cayó, sólo quedó un pequeño vestigio, el sucesor de dos antiguas culturas bastante reconocidas.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus comentarios w!

JA NE!!


	8. Compañeros y Atuendos

**Reflexiones de un Hispano**

**Claim:** Cuba/México  
**Extensión:** 262  
**  
**

----------------

**Cap 8: Compañeros y prendas  
**

-¡Apresúrate, Pedro! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de descargar frustraciones!-La voz vivaracha de aquel hombre hizo volver al latino sobre sus talones, vistiendo alegremente una sonrisa que abarcaba por completo su rostro.

-¡Voy enseguida!

Éste asintió energéticamente y retornó sus orbes chocolate al espejo, acomodándose su atuendo de gala para la reunión mundial de aquella ocasión, nuevamente con propósitos de dar opiniones para apoyar el cuidado al medio ambiente.

A pesar de las diferencias políticas, de raza o procedencia de aquellas dos naciones, México y Cuba compartían demasiadas similitudes entre ambos: ambos eran fiesteros, alivianados, con boca de albañiles*, un extraño sentido del vestir y, claro, odiaban a creces a Estados Unidos.

Una vez que se ajustó el paliacate rojizo, el mayor se acercó a grandes zancadas donde su amigo fumaba un puro, ideando posiblemente nuevas maneras de poner vengarse y fastidiar al supuesto 'héroe' estadounidense.

Se miraron entre sí, analizando las prendas del otro. El cubano llevaba una camisa floreada con colores brillantes, contrastada con un saco y pantalones negros, rematada con un par de sandalias coloridas y el puro en sus labios; mientras que el mexicano presumía sus pantalones y saco de charro, un paliacate rojo atado en su cuello y unas viejas pero nostálgicas botas.

Rieron ante la visión del que estaba en frente suyo, comenzando su andar mientras discutían los planes conjurados para poder hacer al estadounidense quedar en ridículo, de una u otra forma.

Sólo esperaban no confundirlo de nuevo con el pobre de Mathew, al cual su hermano mayor solía ocupar de escudo para evitar las heridas.

-------------

México es mayor que Cuba :3!! aunque se vea el moreno mas machote XD!

Lamento el tiempo que no he publicado, la escuela me tiene bastante atareada; espero que les guste n,n!


	9. Intercambio Cultural

**Reflexiones de un Hispano**

**Claim:** México/Japón  
**Extensión:** 385

**Declaimer: **Por desgracia, Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, no a mi D:(sinó, todos los países estarían incluídos 8D!). Este fic es escrito para diversión sin propósitos de Lucro.

PD. México/Pedro 'Peter' Rivera es de mi autoría.

----------------

**Cap 9: Intercambio Cultural  
**

La marea de transeúntes adorna con tintes de alegría y emoción las concurridas calles de Guadalajara, abarrotadas con puestos varios de comida, ropa y objetos tradicionales extranjeros.

Una gama de idiomas varios se pierde en el cielo cerúleo, distorsionados entre regateos, conversaciones o apreciaciones de espectáculos de distintas índoles.

Sin embargo dos personas en especial, apartadas de la multitud, con los brazos cruzados o a los costados, sonreían complacidos ante la visión tan avasallante y acogedora de poder observar a los miembros de sus casas, entretenidos y empapados de culturas tan completamente opuestas.

-Ha sido una buena idea celebrar esta fecha, ¿No lo crees, Kiku-san?

-Estoy de acuerdo, Peter-san.

Los ojos ónix, pasivos y profundos se fundieron con los chocolate del su interlocutor, ampliando ambos su sonrisa de triunfo y complacencia, ruborizándose al no poder apartar la mirada.

Aquel mes, en esa amplia y bulliciosa ciudad, se celebraba un año más de la relación comercial existente entre los países de México y Japón, explicando el porqué los puestos de comida de tacos o mole interactuaban sin problema alguno con vendedores ambulantes de takoyaki u onigiris.

-Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de realizar este festival una vez más-La voz del latino sonó ilusionada, con sus orbes brillando de dicha y anhelo, perdidos en lo mágico, distinto y curioso de los misterios orientales.

Japón no pudo más que alzar el rostro para ver a quien fuera ligeramente más alto que su propia persona, aceptando y concordando con las palabras de su compañero de negocios, maquinando en su mente ideas similares a las que el otro creaba.

-¿No desearía aprovechar este tiempo, México-san? Con gusto, le mostraré cualquier cosa que quiera saber, degustar o experimentar en mi estadía dentro de sus tierras.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Way~!-aquella reacción hizo pensar al japonés que aquel muchacho guardaba ciertas similitudes con Italia, pero tan sólo sonrio en respuesta, guardándose sus comentarios-¡entonces también cuenta conmigo, Japón! ¡Haré todo lo que me sea posible para que te sientas como en casa!

Tras aquella animada y escasa conversación, ambos se pusieron en marcha, camuflageándose entre la masa de japoneses y mexicanos que gozaban de las novedades de tierras extranjeras, ingiriendo, probándose e investigando de todo un poco; para luego observar maravillados y con regocijo las luces que adornaban el cielo nocturno, como flores de fuego.

---------

No recuerdo por que fechas era, pero creo que si pertenece a éste año :3. En la ciudad donde vivo, hubo volantes y espectaculares que anunciaban el festival donde se celebraba la relación cultural de México con Japón, no estoy segura del tiempo, creo que 100 años...

Solo una especulación de como fue, no pude asistir por estar a miles de kilómetros de mi rancho D:!

Y el primero donde México sería un buen seme!! es mas grande que Japón en unos detallitos y eso, aunque si es de desarrollo, Kiku es el seme, auqnue no le quede X3

Y recuerden que sus reviews alimentan mi imaginación 8D!!! (Ya mas cerca de los 15 oxo!)


	10. Tomates

**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen; menos la versión OC de México y las historias :3~

**Nota importante**: Como bien dice en el sumario, todos los capítulos de esta historia son drabbles, que no superan las 700 palabras. Si estás buscando algo cuya longitud sea más importante... pues empieza a buscar en otro lado xD.

**Título:** Tomates  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** España/México  
**Extensión:** 333  
**Advertencia:** -

**------------**

Sonrió pequeñamente sin evitar que su mente divagara en los nostálgicos y cálidos recuerdos del pasado al apreciar el estático y jugosos fruto carmesí.

Unas pequeñas y morenas manitas enlodadas hasta los codos; una figurilla orgullosa pero diminuta con expresión traviesa y curiosa; una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el repiqueteo de sus pendientes contra el tocado de su cuello a cada movimiento que ejercía; los colores vistosos de sus vestimentas y sus piecitos carentes de refugio. Y, para rematar, aquel alimento con sabor a gloria, recién cortado, siendo ofrecido hacia él como una declaración de tregua y unión.

-¿Toni, qué haces?

El timbre de voz tan conocido para sus oídos le sacó de sus cavilaciones, retumbando entre sus tímpanos los alaridos y risas de los demás países en medio de la mediocre reunión que se llevaba a cabo una vez más al no haber tenido éxito meses previos.

Aquel par de joyas se fijó en el rostro acanelado del muchacho a su costado izquierdo, quien devoraba un frasco lleno de chiles habaneros como si fueran simples frituras al tiempo que le escrutaba con sus amplios ojos chocolate.

-No es normal que veas a tus tomates como lo haces con mamá Lovi, ¿sabes?-España rió ante el comentario, contagiando la expresión a su pequeño hermano-Así te vez normal. ¿Qué mosca te picó?

-Sólo recordaba-México alzó una ceja, mirándole curioso, a lo que Antonio se decidió a proseguir-cuando me los ofreciste por primera vez. Los tomates.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar, pero Pedro no pudo más que sonrojarse hasta las orejas y bufar, tratando de desviar su atención a las riñas diarias del inglés con el estadounidense antes de que mamá Lovi fuese a reclamarle por algo que no hizo.

Pero eso sólo ensanchaba la adorable, o estúpida según el italiano mayor, sonrisa del torero, alargando una mano y revolviéndole con mimo la ya desastrosa melena.

Los tomates eran su alimento preferido, especialmente cuando recordaba la manera en la cual los había descubierto.

---------

Seh :3!!!

Aunque España sea un amante de los tomates, tal como Lovino, el que se los mostró por primera vez fue México durante la conquista, tal como el elote, el chile, el aguacate, etc.

Drabble rápido antes de empezar a estudiar D:!

Reviews~?


	11. Nieve

**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen; menos la versión OC de México y las historias :3~

**Nota importante**: Como bien dice en el sumario, todos los capítulos de esta historia son drabbles, que no superan las 700 palabras. Si estás buscando algo cuya longitud sea más importante... pues empieza a buscar en otro lado xD.

**Título:** Nieve  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** Rusia/México  
**Extensión:** 404  
**Advertencia:** Nada serio :3

------------------------

No sabía si nombrar aquella relación como amor, odio, respeto o sumisión; pero estaba seguro de que un par de aquellas se entremezclaban al referirse a sí mismo con Estados Unidos.

Los pensamientos del muchacho de 500 años divagaban entorno a aquel tema, sin sopesar la idea de que se encontraba en campos enemigos. De un segundo a otro, su esbelta, pequeña y acanelada figura chocó contra una enorme y fornida pared, que estiró sus manos enguantadas y le atajó antes de tocar las baldosas heladas de la casa de Canadá en plena visita.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas, imb-¡- a pesar de haber sido su culpa, Pedro estaba en pos de una batalla de palabras contra quien se había tropezado; pero las palabras se murieron en su garganta cuando percibió la imponente y apacible figura de Rusia, sonriéndole con gesto burlón y divertido ante el repentino mutismo.

-Creo que el que debería cuidar sus pasos eres tú, Pete-chan-Braginsky curveó sus finos y pétreos labios mostrando entretenimiento, sumido en las reacciones varias que el joven jaguarcillo podía actuar en tan corto lapso de tiempo y, para su satisfacción, ninguno parecía reflejar terror o renuencia.

Los colores bailaron sobre sus mejillas, las mariposas que emigraban a su casa en primavera habían llegado en el momento menos oportuno a la boca de su estómago, su territorio tembló irremediablemente por el tacto helado de los guantes de piel antes de darse media vuelta y escapar de Iván cuanto antes, dejando al albino curioso, estático y sorprendido.

A ciertos metros de distancia, Pedro se dejó caer sobre el manto de blancura que tapizaba la casa de Mathew, respirando con agitación y sujetando desesperadamente el abrigo de piel que le vestía a la altura de su músculo vibrante, todavía emocionado por ver la figura de tan respetable y ancestral nación.

A diferencia de varios países, que temían y repudiaban a la Unión Rusa, el latino le admiraba, tal vez en un punto perdido entre el fanatismo, la obsesión y un sentimiento que no deseaba siquiera nombrar jamás por su impropia boca de majadero. Pero no dudó en asesinar toda esperanza, por los rumores de la relación sostenida entre el euroasiático y su vecino de cabellera obsidiana.

Sin más, alzó el rostro y observó una nueva lluvia blanca caer mientras apreciaba con desdén el vaho de su aliento…memorando con los pequeños copos la imagen del país que tanto admiraba en secreto.

----------

Dedicado a Monkey of Water :3!!!

Por ahora solo es un pequeño Drabble, pero tal vez me inspire otro día y haga algo mas amplio 8D! A mi tambien me gusta la idea de Rusia con México!!! Ivan tiene muchas hembras 8D!!! (China, Prusia, México, Belorusia XD), en fin XD!!

EN ESPERA DE SUS REVIEWS 8D!~!


	12. Orgullo y Parentezco

**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen; menos la versión OC de México y las historias :3~

**Nota importante**: Como bien dice en el sumario, todos los capítulos de esta historia son drabbles, que no superan las 700 palabras. Si estás buscando algo cuya longitud sea más importante... pues empieza a buscar en otro lado xD.

**Título:** Orgullo y Parentezco  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** POV de Lovino, mención de Feliciano y Pedro  
**Extensión:** 227  
**Advertencia:** Vocabulario Guarro XD

------------------------

Si había alguien con el cual pudiera comparar a el novo hispano, ese era Italia Veneciano.

A pesar de lo disparejo de sus nacimientos y la distancia impuesta entre los continentes americano y europeo, las coincidencias entre ambas naciones eran más que obvias.

Entre las más superficiales se encontraba su físico: cabello castaño, piel trigueña, de pequeña estatura y ojos café, unos más claros que otros. Pero los niveles de estupidez, coquetería, cobardía, al igual que los ideales representados en sus banderas y el parecido con el idioma resultaba el factor esencial que creaba un ambiente de compañerismo y amistad entre ambos.

Sólo había un detalle que sacó de él, uno que le hacía erguir la espalda orgulloso, pese a no ser algo digno de alabanza.

-¡Carajo, Alfred! ¡¿Cuántas mendigas veces necesito decirte que dejes de tocarme el culo, imbécil?! ¡No es mi culpa irme a meter a tu casa, mierda! ¡Eres tu el que manipula los f*ckin' precios! ¡Además, no te quejes de mis malditos líderes que no creo haya alguien más idiota que ese tal Bush!

Gritos, sazonados con papeles, libros, sillas y demás objetos a la mano volando, entretenían aquella monótona reunión, haciendo mofarse a algunos y refugiarse a otros.

Una sonrisa burlona y triunfal deformó los labios de Lovino, cual si se mostrase orgulloso del legado que le dejó a su 'hijo'.

------------------------

Seh...se que tardé mucho en actualizar para que sea algo tan corto y vano, pero no he tenido tiempo suficiente para darme la tarea de pensar en otras cosas que no sean mis trabajos ):

Pero ya tengo el siguiente drabble en la punta de la lengua, así que, en uno de mis pequeños descansos, me daré la tarea de redactarlo y subirlo ^^. Como de costumbre, les agradezco sus opiniones y su paciencia para esperar las actualizaciones.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o reclamo en un review :3

JA NE~


	13. Odio

**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen; menos la versión OC de México y las historias :3~

**Nota importante**: Como bien dice en el sumario, todos los capítulos de esta historia son drabbles, que no superan las 700 palabras. Si estás buscando algo cuya longitud sea más importante... pues empieza a buscar en otro lado xD.

**Título:** Odio  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** Pedro/México  
**Extensión:** 553  
**Advertencia:** Crítica política

------------------------

¡Los odiaba!

Más que a Estados Unidos; mucho más aún que a los invasores y a los abusivos países europeos que alguna vez destruyeron su territorio.

Asco, desprecio, repulsión…

En su vida, nunca llegó a considerar que el pecho se le inflamara tan fervientemente a causa del rencor que contaminaba algún rincón de su corazón; mucho menos que éste fuera dirigido enteramente hacia los hijos nacidos en su territorio, a los cuales crió, resguardó y educó a base de sangre, sudor, sacrificio y esfuerzo.

Cada pisada desataba los truenos en algún lugar de México, el seño fruncido reflejaba las catástrofes naturales que torturaban a gente inocente por otros recónditos rincones de su hogar; los políticos le despejaban el paso, evitando enfrentarse a los ojos chocolate, convertidos en palpable y amenazante lava ante la rabia que se encargaba de bullir dentro de sus venas.

No podía creer la panda de sandeces de los cuales sus oídos fueron víctima apenas unos minutos atrás; todavía podía sentir los rostros de mofa, soberbia y avaricia centrándose en su ente para preguntarles cosas estúpidas que sabían él daría como negativas.

Claro, no estaba en contra de que su casa fuera la cede de algún evento importante, de hecho era una buena fuente de ingresos ante los turistas que pudieran arribar al país; pero ¡¿qué clase de incoherencia es el subir el índice de los impuestos con la excusa de que están pensando en planes futuros?!

Él era viejo, y por más que quisieran verle la cara de pendejo, no lo era en absoluto.

Conocía ese tipo de gente, no por nada había tenido cientos de líderes como esos. Planeando estrategias malvadas, vociferándolas como eventos de beneficio del país a corto plazo, cuando sólo buscan a alguien que pague sus estúpidamente ostentosas vidas.

Los conocía, y los odiaba; pero más que nada, se odiaba a sí mismo….por no poder ser capaz de oponerse como país en contra de esos opresores, por ser un fiel sirviente de sus deseos, por considerarse sólo un territorio cuyo destino está en las manos poco capacitadas de aquellos incautos, y conociendo que hay gente aún más preparada a la que no se le concede la oportunidad o que no se interesa en la política.

Aunque teme que sean ofuscados por el poder…

Azota la puerta al llegar a su despacho, ordenando con voz potente que nadie entrase, y amenazando imponentemente que quien se atreviera a desobedecer su orden, conocería su furia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, los pies le pesaron tanto como el plomo, su espalda se encorvó como si llevara el peso del mundo encima, arrastrándose lenta y desgarradoramente hasta su escritorio, desplomándose apenas sus dedos palparon la superficie de roble.

'Posiblemente esté lloviendo por el sur', pensó para sí mismo. 'O tal vez nevando por el norte', se lamentó con pena, pero las lágrimas no podían contenerse más dentro de sus párpados; necesitaba expulsar esa rabia de una manera sana y pasiva, esconderlo en lo más profundo de su ser y dejarlo cicatrizar.

Pero eso no cambiaría la realidad.

Los odiaba.

Odiaba a sus políticos, sus líderes, sus opresores…tanto que a veces desearía poder acabar con ellos.

------------------------

Mucho odio desplegado en éste chap, ¿no lo creen XD?

Bueno, realmente éste no es el episodio que había estado planeando subir primero, pero fue innevitable despues de escuchar las noticias ésta mañana. NO se ustedes, pero a mi me parece sólo otro cuento más que nos cuentan los políticos para salir ELLOS de la miseria de la crisis económica sin importarle el bienestar o futuro del país.

Claro que se respetan opiniones, estaré gustosa de escucharlas...o leerlas al menos XD.

Siempre he creído desde que hicieron Hetalia que los países no tienen nada de malo en su personalidad. Ellos son territorios geográficos y no tienen culpa alguna de los eventos desafortunados que ocurran, sino que todo se lo llevan los líderes y ellos son sólo jalados por éstos. Suena mas creíble y más considerable para países como Rusia o Alemania, ¿no :3?

Bueno, gracias a los que leyeron mis reflexiones filosóficas XD, a quienes no, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio :3!! Dejen reviews y aliemnten mi ingenio 8D!

Solo 2 mas 8O!!


	14. Pasteles

**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen; menos la versión OC de México y las historias :3~

**Nota importante**: Como bien dice en el sumario, todos los capítulos de esta historia son drabbles, que no superan las 700 palabras. Si estás buscando algo cuya longitud sea más importante... pues empieza a buscar en otro lado xD.

**Título:** Pasteles  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** Francia/México  
**Extensión:** 537  
**Advertencia:** Parodia Histórica.

------------------------

Habían transcurrido apenas dieciocho años desde que se reveló contra Antonio para obtener su independencia; pero a pesar de aquel extenso periodo, todo dentro de sus territorios seguía siendo un caos.

Los problemas abundaban desde las organizaciones sociales hasta las políticas, pasando así por conflictos con la migración, el comercio y su reconocimiento como nuevo país.

Suspiró pesadamente, dejando el rostro caer sobre su mano y observando distraído el ir y venir de mexicanos y extranjeros por las calles de la ciudadela. No supo cómo llegó a esa pastelería, o mejor dicho, no deseaba aceptarlo…no estaba preparado para asegurar que, aunque gustoso de tener a los españoles fuera, seguía extrañando a su hermanastro mayor, mucho menos el rebajarse para preguntarle al francés acerca de su paradero…

-Me alegra ver a tan distinguido cliente en mi humilde pastelería-esa voz hizo al jovenzuelo erizarse hasta la punta más remota de sus cabellos, volviéndose por sobre su hombro para encontrar al objeto de su perturbación.

Cabello cenizo, ojos claros, piel blanca, acento chistoso y costumbres más promiscuas que las que había conocido hasta ahora de los italianos.

-¿Qué te apetece, Francis?-el francés alzó una ceja consternado por el tono de voz tan altanero y aburrido, observando el fino rostro deformado con una clara mueca que le pedía largarse 'amablemente'. Toda buena intención o trato desapareció de la faz del latino, suplida por su costumbre y autodefensa respaldada con palabras mordaces.

-Vamos mon Cheri~se nota que Toni no te complacía lo suficiente, pero no es para que tengas esa cara-bromeó guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta, soltando su lengua con más y más palabras innecesarias.

Mal comentario.

Una vena saltó de la sien del mexicano mientras el rubio continuaba con su monólogo sin sentido, sosteniendo entre sus dedos una rosa roja de la cual ignoraba su procedencia.

-Ya verás, Pedro. Si te 'unes' a mí, yo seré más 'dedicado' y 'apasionado' de lo que fue Toni contigo-presumía en un tono de galante coquetería, ignorando que el pastel que cargaba antiguamente en su bandeja había desaparecido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Acep…-?-

Todo lo que aquel hombre pudo sentir tras ser interrumpido fue como una tarta se estampaba contra su rostro; una tras otra, tras otra, y otra…dejándolo en el piso sepultado en un mar de merengue y con los europeos vociferando cosas que él no podía ni le importaba entender.

Con la dignidad que había obtenido tras su independencia, se puso de pie y cruzó el umbral a grandes zancadas, dibujando una sonrisa sobre sus labios al haberse desquitado, presumiendo su diminuto triunfo.

…

-Y así es como comenzó la guerra de los pasteles-explicó campante el moreno, deleitado la estruendosa carcajada del prusiano, el español, el inglés y muchas más, dejando encogido al aludido rubio en una remota esquina.

---------

XDDDDD~ Ok, hasta yo admito que éste drabble esta muy LOL, pero alguien me había pedido un fanfic donde involucrase la reación de Francis y Pedro, y no podía quedar atrás siendo que es uno de los que tuvo relaciones importantes en el pasado :3

El siguiente drabble será el último, pero a los que les guste, haré otro :3!

Como siempre, estaré complacida de leer sus reviews~! Ja ne~!!


	15. Dia de Muertos

**Disclaimer**: Como era de esperarse, los personajes que aparecen en los siguientes drabbles me pertenecen; menos la versión OC de México y las historias :3~

**Nota importante**: Como bien dice en el sumario, todos los capítulos de esta historia son drabbles, que no superan las 700 palabras. Si estás buscando algo cuya longitud sea más importante... pues empieza a buscar en otro lado xD.

**Título:** Dia de Muertos  
**Fandom:** Axis Power Hetalia  
**Claim:** México  
**Extensión:** 336  
**Advertencia:** Mofa de Halloween XD

* * *

Una sonrisa, cálida y burlesca, baila sobre los rojizos y acaramelados labios del latino, sin despegar la mirada de la escena que se desarrolla a unos metros de donde se hallaba postrado.

Era inevitable el mofarse de aquella pelota de países imbéciles, riñendo los unos con los otros por determinar en que parte de sus tierras se había originado el tan afamado 'Halloween', o aquellos que poseían un disfraz más convincente, inclusive los que habían invertido mas dinero en sus festejos u obtenido los mejores efectos.

Para él, solo eran estupideces. Banalidades, donde su gente celebraba aquella festividad gracias otro de los afamados y mortíferos 'virus de estupidez' que Alfred muy amablemente le había arrojado.

-Me extraña que no te hayas unido a la tercera guerra mundial-ironizó Cuba, portando sobre los labios el puro que contabas veces abandonaba su boca-¿Qué hace botado y recluido uno de los países más fiesteros de todo el planeta?

El mayor giró su rostro al macho moreno, quien no paraba de analizar sus facciones con aquellos ojos oscuros y bromistas. Pedro tan sólo rio, dando rienda suelta a una carcajada perdida entre tanto escándalo, para enderezar orgullosamente su espalda y resaltando un porte galante del que pocas veces se había hecho dueño.

-Porque yo tengo una fiesta mucho más productiva que por la que estos bastardos se están medio matando-aseguró señalándose a sí mismo-al menos, tiene un sentido mas profundo que el pedir dulce sólo porque lo sugiere la manada.

Otra carcajada estruendosa tuvo lugar en aquella explanada, aunque la muchedumbre no pudo pasarla desapercibida como cualquier cosa que la pequeña isla comunista hacía.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Bien dicho, compadre!

Bajo las miradas confusas y expectantes del resto, ambos países latinos continuaban hablando y mofándose de las caras ignorantes de los demás, mientras que el orgullo de México renacía. Después de todo, no había país ajeno a él que celebrara el día de los santos difuntos, de una manera mas bella, colorida, burlesca y juguetona que la suya propia.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza!!! había planeado subir este fic hace tiempo, pero por la falta de tiempo ante mis examenes finales, no he podido.

Pronto haré algo nuevo, de una pareja con la cual disfruto poner a Pedro :D!!! asì que esperenla!!

Por ahora, eso es todo. Nos vemos~


End file.
